NUEVA GENERACIÖN"
by BLAKE
Summary: LAS GUERRAS MAGICAS DEJARON DE SER UNAS INOCENTES NIÑAS, LAS BATLLAS MARCARON SU VIDAY TRAZARON SU DESTINO... CALIXTO, MIKEL Y LUCIUS..


NOTAS: espero que les agrade francamente me he tardado mucho en escribir la verdad. 

______________________________________________________________________________ 

Cap I 

Los días habían pasado las guerreras mágicas tras haber regresado a su mundo se sentían inconformes pues pese ha haber sido quienes cambiaron la historia de céfiro el derecho de vivirla les había sido negado. Ellas habían regresado a casa. 

Un viernes cualquiera las tres chicas contando ya con poco mas de quince años se reunieron en la torre de Tokio para intentarlo nuevamente, funcionaria o no? La duda atormentaba a las jóvenes revolviendo sus pensamientos en un mar turbulento y confuso, solo había una salida, solo quedaba una idea clara, que revoloteaba luchando por no perecer preferían morir a olvidarse de céfiro. 

El medallón que portaba Lucy ese día brillo con una luz jamas vista, literalmente hablando, trago a las chicas en un santiamén, se perdieron en un viaje hacia su destino. 

Finalmente estaban en ese mundo místico, cruzaron la atmósfera conformada por millares de nubarrones que se aglomeraban en un profundo cielo azul que se fusionaba con ese inmenso mar que otora le entregara sus secretos a las guerreras. Alguien sintió esa hermosa presencia y corrió en su socorro, no fue el ostentoso mago, no fue el caballero ni el príncipe, ni el amo de las bestias... No, fue ese gran pez volador que ignorando a su mentor, se fugo, en busca de las jóvenes misteriosas que caían rápidamente, el auxiliador fiula llego a tiempo, asi de nueva cuenta las chicas estaban a salvo, al menos de una muerte dolorosa. 

Si bien no se veían físicamente distintas, las chicas habían cambiado demasiado, quizá por causa de las violentas batallas vividas, quiza por aquellos amores imposibles, quiza solo por los dias transcurridos, despues de todo, la vida siempre te lleva de un lado a otro, el destino juguetea con tu raciocinio y asi cambia.... Todo cambia no existe el tiempo estatico, no al menos en nuestra realidad no, pero en cefiro las cosas pueden ser distintas, siempre y cuando se desee con suficiente fuerza. 

Finalmente las chicas cruzaron el portal del castillo alguien a los lejos diviso su presencia ...muy lejos...entre los pasillos de corredor.... 

Con paso acelerado y con un corazon que late a prisa, un joven caballero recorre los pasillos del castillo, el cree que el oxigeno lo traicionará, pero no importa preferiria morir por que fuese verdad lo que ha sentido breves instantes antes, por un momento sintio que la presencia de una mujer, si quieren llamarle asi, inundo el castillo como anunciando su presencia, esa energia dulce y bondadosa... Esa hermosa guerrera que lo daria todo por ve felices a los demas.... Se detuvo cerca del portal del castillo y atonito como si fuera una alucinacion observa extaciado la figura de su amada la guerrera del fuego, de espiritu indomito y de un corazon puro, sintio deseos de correr hacia su amor prohibido y jamas vorverlo dejar escapar, no, nunca le permitiria que se fuera nuevamente, que lo dejara solo... Jamas... A punto de estrechar entre sus brazos a la chica pelirroja... Se dio cuenta de que su querida lucy no estaba sola....tambien le acopañaban sus amigas... Sus hermanas... La hermosa guerrera del agua, elegante y sensual asi era ella la diosa del agua... La diosa del viento bañada con la sabiduria para ser reina y doblegada por un corazon de nobles sentmientos encordados bajo las mas hermosa mirada que jamas habia visto, anais.entonces freno sus instintos y reprimio el deseo, aunque sensaciones recorrían su cuerpo en una mezcla de emocion y desesperacion, parecian eternos los segundos que le separaban de su amada. Desconcertado solo atino a decir.... 

Latis: hola... Gue..r..r...eras ...lucy. 

Lucy:latis ( con un intenso brillo en los ojos).... Cuanto te he extrañado... 

Al decir esto la guerrera del fuego se abalanzo a los brazos de su enamorado...cuando el la estrecho entre sus brazos ella sintio algo distinto... Fue emocionante... Y se perdieron los amantes en un beso que solo fue interrumpido por el murmullo de las chicas... 

Anais: ( con afan de interrumpir) a nosotras tambien nos da gusto verte latis. 

Marina: saben, creo que esa clase de escenitas deberian guardarlas para otro momento. 

Latis: ( hablando, aunque suene imposible) ¿que harias tu si vieras a...? 

Las palabras de latis se quedaron en seco despues de todo no sabia con quien empatar a marina y solo termino por refunfuñar. -Lo que nosotros hagamos o dejemos de hacer es nuestro asunto. No cres marina? 

Marina se quedo un poco desconcertada pues no sabia que decir, de la nada aparecio nikona ese animalucho de suave relleno y piel tersa que en otras ocasiones habia sido dolor de cabeza para marina, ahora le alegraba y volvia todo a su lugar, pues marina al estrechar a nikona entre sus brazos olvido el pequeño desacuerdo con latis. 

Marina: nikona! Cuanto gusto ( la estruja entre sus brazos.) 

Asi finalmente las jovenes llegaron a la habitacion principal, el cuarto del trono. 

Las palabras sobraban ... No habia frase alguna que pudiera contestar con acierto la maraña de sensaciones y recuerdos que cruzaban la mente de las tres guerreras ahi, en esa habitacion se encontraban sus seres amados... Ellos por quienes darian la vida... Nadie se atrevia a romper el silencio que con su sola presencia habian creado las guerreras, al entrar al salon. Fue entonces que la exotica bailarina ama del ilucionismo, caldina, salio a romper el hielo... Pero como si fuese una burla del destino, en lugar de una gran sonrisa y palabras de amistada para recibirlas , cladina lloro como jamas lo habia hecho, las palabras se escaparon y solo se eschuchaban sollozos y lagrimeo mientras caldina abrazaba con efusividad,casi hasta la asfixia, a la guerrera de fuego.... 

Lucy: caldina...( siente algo extraño ) 

Anais que veia la escena con lagramas en los ojos noto algo distinto en la bailarina sin querrer interrumpir.. No dijo nada... Pero marina por el contrario... 

Marina: caldina que te ha pasado.... Es que acaso estas... 

Rafaga: me alegra que esten aqui guerreras magicas... Disculpen a caldina debido a que tendremos un hijo esta algo sensible. 

Lucy: un hijo! Que emocion!!!!! 

Anais: es algo divino... Sera hermosisimo. 

Paris( que se acerca a anais): la familia de cefiro crece rapidamente... Anais 

Anais: paris..(abrazandolo) cuanto te he extrañado... 

Paris: y yo ha ti mi querida anais. 

Marina: pero diganme donde esta guruclef... Y presea... 

Una voz desde lejos contensto a marina era un mago que habia dejado de ser un niño para convertirse en el amo de las bestias.. Era asgot aunque ahora lucia mayor. 

Asgot: algunos asuntos pendientes mariana, el esta en autosam... Pero mañana llegara. 

Marina( suspirando): que alivio... 

Caldina:( mas tranquila): ¿que alivio? ¿acaso no quieres ver a guruclef? ¿por que? 

Marina: no es que ( se sonroja)... Lo que acaba de decir asgot significa que cefiro ha ciumplido su palabra y no solo se ha recuperado si no que tambien ayuda a autosam... Parece un sueño... 

Lucy: es real marina... Es real. 

Anais: Pero que hay de presea? 

Paris: ella esta en faren, despues de la guerra al venir la paz, en todos los platenas hemos convenido para que haya paz entre nosotrios y por ello tenemos embajadores presea es la emajadora destinada a faren... Ellos van y vienen... 

Anais: yaveo.... 

Las horas pasan entre amenas charlas, finalmente ya caida la noche las guerreras duermen placidamente... Al estar acojidas por ese mundo que no solo cautivo su corazon si no que aprisiono su raciocinio. Para hacerlas parte de el para siempre. 


End file.
